


[PWP]赏味期限

by CampyCarrot



Category: orginial
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampyCarrot/pseuds/CampyCarrot
Summary: 酒后乱性
Kudos: 2





	[PWP]赏味期限

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myraffie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=myraffie).



南方的深冬，天气湿冷。  
屋里一团团白气升上半空，是头顶蒸腾的热气，是嘴边重重的呼吸。  
高挑的少年敞着浴衣站在浴室门边，眼神和大脑一样一片空白。  
水迹在脚边溅落，没擦干的头发，另一个人的口水，他的体液……一滴又一滴，染深了浅色的地毯。  
他低下头，一滴水从发梢坠下去，滴在一个人的后颈上，在浴室的侧光下，就像……就像落入了一片白玉之中，随着对方上下起伏的动作，那滴水来回滚动，他看迷了眼，忍不住伸手揩了一下，一片温软光滑。  
对方却像一只埋头喝水的白鹿被他惊扰，瑟缩了一下，抬起脸来。  
少年只看了一眼，瞬间清醒过来。  
这人是他的队友、兼营业CP的相方，项子笙。  
他是贺铮，一个纯靠脸的团里队长，项子笙关系最差的同事之一。  
这不是什么小鹿，是凶神恶煞的肉食动物。  
出于某种原因，项子笙跪在他两腿之间含他。

“喂，你在干什么？”  
他嗓子哑得不像话，闭上眼平复呼吸，试图搞清楚到底发生了什么。  
对方此时却不知轻重地一个深喉，他倒吸一口气，一双大手下意识捧住对方的脸，不受控制地挺跨。  
更多的水渍在地毯上晕开，一滴、又一滴。  
项子笙眯着眼，那副既痛苦又像享受样子，竟让他下面又涨大了一分。  
此时胯下人的喉间发出类似干呕的呜咽，却依然沉迷地吞吐着，小嘴被撑大到了极致，两颊的肉凹陷了进去。  
那个样子……就像整个喉咙都要被他顶穿了。  
贺铮回过神来，连忙松懈力道，把人往后推。  
“等一下，你……”  
项子笙和他不同，人家是要靠嗓子的。而且以这人的志向，至少未来几十年都是要靠嗓子的。  
要是就这样被他给顶穿了……他负不起这个责。  
贺铮再次试图推开对方，却遭到项子笙更激烈的反应，这人伸手掐住他腰跨，连还露在外面的那半截也要吞下去，指甲仿佛要嵌进他的人鱼线，瞪着眼狠狠地剜着他。  
简直是……不知死活。  
贺铮闭上眼深呼吸，压抑住体内的兽性。  
这个油盐不进的人现在眼角通红地跪在自己身前，流着生理泪水，一副要任他为所欲为的样子。  
贺铮握拳的手缓缓松开，轻轻地摸着对方的头，又揉揉那对红彤彤的耳朵。  
“先别含那么深，乖，别急。”  
身下急躁的小兽被安抚了，终于吐出了一大半，舌头含棒棒糖一样缠绕在头部。  
地毯上的水迹已连成一片，一滴、又一滴。  
贺铮吐出一口气，捻着对方软软的耳垂，意识缓缓聚拢。

今天是年底XX音乐榜颁奖礼，又称“谁出钱谁有份”分猪肉大奖。  
公司花钱给他们砸出了一个并列的“网络最受欢迎时尚团体奖”，大概因为这奖够便宜，获奖的都是些和时尚圈沾不上什么边的十八线，穿着参差不齐有牌没牌的衣服，只有贺铮得大牌青睐，送了套超季高定。  
明明是播广告上厕所的尿点时间，主持人只在贺铮上台的时候问了句得奖感言。  
可他根本就没准备这个，嘴巴一张一闭说了两个字：“谢谢。”  
场面一度尴尬，倒是激起台下观众粉丝一阵大笑尖叫。  
一行人匆匆下了台，活动方在后台拦住说要拍照，真TOP周太子立刻站到c位，结果人家只想拍贺铮一个人，或者想拍他身上那套衣服。  
工作人员对他的队友们做了个请的手势。  
场面更尴尬了。  
项子笙第一个掉头走到一边。  
贺铮笔直地站在背景板前，也没摆什么表情，光是那鹤立鸡群的外形气质就赢了大半  
——剩下一小半是这身大牌高定。  
没有摄影师会拒绝这么好拍的人，又让贺铮多摆了几个造型。  
公司经纪人借这个时间拉住活动方，好说歹说请求多拍一张。  
连贺铮都有独照，团内真top怎么可以没有。  
这样拉扯下去结果只会是这个团谁都没有照片曝光。  
项子笙望着经纪人满脸堆起来的假笑，翻了个白眼。  
下一刻，摄影师一停止按快门，他一个健步冲上去拉着人就走。贺铮失笑，很自然地揽住他的肩，边走边点头道谢。  
他在外面是非常给他这个CP相方面子的，堪称爱岗敬业，戏做全套。  
正好下一组艺人也到后台了，比他们这三线男团高一线。活动方也借机摆脱了经纪人。  
他们只好全队离开。

太子没拍到照，经纪人怒火中烧，脸上已经写满对项子笙的千字辱骂小论文。  
贺铮人高腿长，拉着他走得飞快，正想着怎么替他避过经纪人的千字紧箍咒。  
项子笙瞥了他一眼，用力地挣开他，“不用这么敬业。”他在镜头拍不到的地方，他脸色特别难看，“刚刚不是为了你。”  
贺铮脚步一顿，这位队友看也不看他一眼，大步离开。  
其实他对这位队友的油盐不进早就习以为常了，还是忍不住内心一阵烦躁。

颁奖礼结束后有一个内部冷餐会，不允许媒体粉丝进入。  
说是社交场合，还是一线和一线扎堆，十八线和十八线抱团。  
他们这种不上不下的，也就见鬼说鬼话了。  
周太子由经纪人带着满场转悠左右逢源，贺铮和项子笙都不是什么社交达人，一起站在角落里喝闷酒。  
此时一个一头黄毛的人端着酒走向他们，来人个子不高，从贺铮的视角只看得到对方稻草似的头顶。  
项子笙却整个人紧绷起来。  
“小阮，好久不见，还记得我吗？”  
黄毛举酒。  
“阿毛哥，我刚刚还想去找你的。”项子笙紧张地挺直背脊。  
“哦，不好意思，你现在叫项子笙了对吧？”对方嘲讽道，“哇，大明星了，长得都跟原来都不一样了哦。”  
根本就是来找茬的。  
贺铮立刻黑了脸。  
项子笙那个该死的“整容丑闻”都过去一年了，到现在“整容”还是他搜索关联词的前几位，贺铮一听到“整容”这个词就头疼，现在居然还有人敢当面提。  
他正要发火。  
“人都是会变的，我是和原来不一样了。”项子笙平静地回答，举杯一饮而尽。  
来人哈哈大笑。  
“哎呀，我记得你以前说你不会喝酒的，说要保护嗓子来着。”黄毛晃了晃酒杯，似乎在回忆，“当初客人砸了好多钱你都没喝一口，还被老板骂了，现在怎么……”  
“嗯，稍微会喝一点了。”项子笙不卑不亢，转移话题，“对了，刚看到乐队的曲子入围了最佳作曲，恭喜你了。”  
伸手不打笑脸人。  
“哦，还行吧，被一个DY网红翻唱了，播放量不错，就是……”也没得奖。  
“能入围就很有价值。”项子笙相当诚恳，黄毛终于收起了点嘲讽的嘴脸。  
这时贺铮在一旁嗤笑出声，动静大得生怕人听不到。  
一个网络歌曲的猪肉奖，比什么时尚奖还厕所时间，也值得吹。  
“呵呵，那价值当然是不如你们了。”黄毛顿时脸色又难看了，他瞟了一眼贺铮，“不过吧，我虽然赚不来几个钱，倒也不必靠上台卖屁股……”  
“砰”的一声，酒杯重重地落在桌台。  
“请问，你到底是哪位？”贺铮居高临下地俯视来人。  
黄毛抬头，对上咄咄逼人的目光，张嘴忘了要说什么。  
“不会说话请你闭嘴。”  
这张脸没表情的时候看起来非常高冷，棱角分明的美貌，凌厉得像把刀。  
黄毛下意识往后退了一步。  
“不好意思，请先回避一下。”项子笙却按住贺铮的肩，把人往后拉了下，“这是我以前乐队的朋友。我跟他稍微聊两句。队长，麻烦了。”  
项子笙私底下几乎从不叫他队长的。  
高大的少年愣了一下，一双冰冷的眼瞬间激起了千层怒火，他深吸一口气，警告地瞥了一眼黄毛，走到一边找服务员。  
“天哪，你真是出息了，这位是……”  
“普通同事。”项子笙及时堵上这人八卦的臭嘴。  
贺铮就站在不远处，酒一杯接一杯下肚，仍然密切关注着这边的动向。  
项子笙转到正题，“最近乐队还好吗？”  
“你走了就差不多解散了，你说呢？”  
黄毛才意识到自己被一个小屁孩给唬住了，火气又上来了点。  
项子笙沉默了一下，“听说你们后来签了唱片公司……”  
“对啊，专门写歌给人唱呗，一年发不了两首，有时候还要当别人枪手。”他像是想到了什么，“对了，我们公司一前辈写的歌好像要挂名一个姓周的，啧，是你队友吧？”  
“嗯。”项子笙尴尬地略过这个话题，“这次你入围了，以后一定会有不少线上歌手找你们的。”  
“现在市场不行，就算一二线的歌手，版权费少得可怜。”黄毛直摇头，“还不如你走穴唱一首歌赚得多。”  
“不能这么比。”项子笙脸上却藏不住的羡慕嫉妒，“你们的路走得更远。”他又说，“你们公司有很厉害的编曲老师吧，就算是网络歌曲也比别人的成熟。”  
黄毛听着有点疑惑了，“怎么，你也在写歌啊？”  
“嗯，一直在写。”项子笙局促地低头笑了笑，“但还没机会发表……”  
“哦？”黄毛将信将疑，“你是……缺枪手？可以想办法把歌弄成你们团的副主打，也能赚不少。”  
项子笙很慢地眨了一下眼，“不是，我自己写的……我的歌不太适合我们团唱。”  
他们根本唱不了。  
“什么意思？那谁唱？”  
项子笙只是定定地看着他，眼睛在灯光下一闪一闪。  
那个眼神，和他第一次登台前一模一样，充满幼稚天真的幻想。  
“给能唱的人，或者我自己唱。”  
“你不会告诉我你还想做做音乐吧？”黄毛终于看懂了。  
项子笙眼睛更亮了，有些兴奋地说：“其实、我最近写了两首歌……你那个微信还没换吧，我……”他说着两颊都发红了。  
“我真是不懂你了，项阮，”黄毛抬手打断了他，“我们中国人有一句话，笑贫不笑娼。”  
项子笙原本白净的脸几乎褪尽血色。  
黄毛喝光杯里的酒，上下打量了他一番，“以前别人都说你有音乐天赋，但你没唱多久就走了，我也不知道你多有天赋，只知道玩音乐屁钱赚不到。现在你红了发达了，我们多少有点嫉妒，但也能理解吧，有钱嘛。”  
他像是喝了假酒，越说越大声，不屑中还带着点愤怒，“当初要走人的是你，没有谁逼你吧？现在又说什么还想玩音乐，是在搞笑吗？想做音乐就是在这跳大绳假唱？做音乐就是卖脸卖笑还当兔儿爷吗？”  
声音太大，吵得周围一圈人回头，却被贺铮刀一般的眼神扎到不敢看。  
只有少数几个偷偷转过脸拿眼角余光去瞄，见是项子笙，都纷纷轻视地回头笑而不语。  
项子笙站在原地，整个人像一张薄纸微微抖动，似乎马上要落在地上被人碾碎。  
突然他身子一歪，被一个高大的身影罩住。  
“叙完旧了吗？”贺铮搂着他，笑容满面。  
黄毛一见这人又有点犯怵。  
“这位’乐坛朋友’，你好。”贺铮礼貌地点头，“我们项子笙写的歌，其实跟你不是一个路线，就不劳你费心了。”  
他一副温文尔雅的贵公子样，眼底闪着寒光，“希望你也专注自己的’高雅音乐’，别去看些不是给你看的东西。少说鬼话，多说人话，要不然，你就别说话了。”  
黄毛头皮都在发麻。  
贵公子最后弯起嘴角，十分优雅地以敬礼动作挥手作别，“那就祝你早日得奖，称霸’广场舞乐坛’了。再见。”  
说完他搂着人潇洒离开，那身段配上那套低调而精致的高定，简直是摇曳生风，完全掩盖了身旁那个纸一样的人。

“喂，你能不能有点出息啊？骂你就算了，连我都敢骂进去，这还能忍？”贺铮拧瓶盖的动作像在拔剑一样，“一个写粪曲的low货，也值得你巴结的？”  
项子笙从以前到现在都还是不会喝酒，一喝就脸色惨白，他仰靠在休息室的椅子上闭目养神。  
贺铮脸色发红，虽然他也喝了不少，很更多是气红的。  
项子笙私下出了名脸臭脾气不好，说难听点简直是块茅坑里的臭石头，平时对他没有过好脸色，说发火就发火，动手打人也不在话下，现在去上赶着贴一个low货。贺铮就像是被人打脸了三百次的绿帽王一样愤怒。  
“说得好像你写得出’粪曲’一样。”项子笙声音很轻也很冷，“粪曲人家也发表了，还入围了。”  
也就是说，他们连low货都不如。  
头顶的灯白得晃眼，项子笙抬手遮住眼，他看起来和墙成了一个颜色。  
“靠。”贺铮气得手一抖，整个矿泉水瓶都被他拧变形了，水洒了一半，沾湿了他昂贵的套装。  
“我看他要是会‘跳大绳假唱’，早就不写粪曲了。”他气鼓鼓地插上吸管，瓶子递到项子笙嘴边，“这要是个有料的就算了，这种low货满大街都是，你指望学到什么？”  
“你先把衣服擦一擦。”项子笙就着他的手喝了几口，又从胸前抽出方巾递了过去。  
这动作明明是亲密过度了，两人却因为习以为常而太自然，配上两张相看两相厌的脸，有种奇异的默契。  
”非要比，我在我的业务范围做得比他好多了。“  
项子笙没说话。  
他突然想到，他身上这套衣服也是贺铮借他的大牌过季款，贺铮大概从没穿过，方巾都没动过，穿在项子笙身上成了oversize的外套，配他白皙瘦削的外形，倒也别有一番风味。  
反正项子笙现在的定位就是这样了。可以想见CP粉今晚会为这衣服多么欢天喜地。  
其实她们只要再深挖一下就会发现这没什么，没什么特别的。团里另两个贺铮也借了，如果周天卓没衣服他可能也会借——项子笙对贺铮而言，没有一丝一毫特别之处。  
项子笙喝了两口就停了，一点也不领情地撇开头，嘴唇还是一点血色没有。  
贺铮拧眉，接过方巾又敷衍地擦了两下，自顾自走出去了。

他找了一圈自动贩卖机，又抽了两根烟，回来的时候休息室热闹了起来，经纪人已经开始千篇一律的训话了。  
他敲门进去，经纪人和周天卓站在那，项子笙坐姿端正了点，脸色更差了，像个被教导主任留办公室的学生。  
贺铮一股脑把一堆饮料堆在桌上。  
“想喝什么自己拿。”  
经纪人的训斥被打断，面色不善地盯着他，“你是不是又抽烟了贺铮？”似乎在酝酿另一套批评的说辞。  
贺铮拧开蜂蜜柚子茶那瓶，像刚才一样插好吸管，蹲下高大的身躯，“听说蜂蜜解酒，喝点吧。”  
经纪人无语地瞪着他俩。周天卓嫌弃地皱起眉。  
“好点了？”贺铮也不等人回答，架起他的胳膊就把人往外带，边走边说“刚才碰到了他的熟人，是个’乐坛大才子’，我们约好了去聊聊。等会自己回酒店。”

体育馆的卫生间比较老式，还凉飕飕的漏风，项子笙吐了一会就只剩干呕了。  
这人每次出镜前一晚基本上滴水不进，也不吃饭。他说自己太容易水肿。  
贺铮和他朝夕相处快两年，那个脸色是什么情况他可能比项子笙本人还清楚。吐在经纪人面前或许还能恶心人一把，但在周天卓面前，项子笙肯定是不愿意的。  
高大的少年站在洗手池前抽烟，顺便看了一眼镜子里的自己。  
其实项子笙比他脸小，他一只手就握得住，那些嘲项子笙脸肿的营销号谁都能骂一嘴，这人偏偏那么在意，还时不时迁怒到他头上。  
他的确没懂过项子笙这个人。  
却好像对他的很多事都如数家珍了。  
项子笙的干呕声渐渐微弱，他走进了隔间，这人蹲在马桶旁，头埋进膝盖里，在宽松的外套下整个人好像缩成了小小一团。  
这模样精准戳中贺铮弱点，他这人最受不了看到别人这样。  
“喂，你没事吧？”他也蹲下来，捏了捏对方胳膊。  
“嗯。”项子笙像是突然惊醒了一样抬起头。  
像是醉得差点睡着了。  
”回酒店睡吧。“贺铮拽他起来。  
对方一站起来就脸色发青，”等一下……我有点……“他捂着腹部，疼得直发抖，像只受伤的小动物。  
空腹醉酒，当然会胃疼了。  
贺铮明知这位其实本质是只不知好歹的豺狼，还是心软了，”你撑一下，我有胃药，先去拿点吃的。“  
项子笙好像一点力气都没了，闭眼跟着他走，垂着脑袋，就像是靠在了他宽阔的肩上。他们这样贴在一起走了一段，在一片黑暗中，有点相依为命的意思。  
可渐渐视线亮了，来到了人多的地方，他立刻撑起了上身，刻意和贺铮拉开了一点距离。

冷餐会散了大半，至少大牌一二线都走得差不多了。  
贺铮安顿了项子笙，立刻去找工作人员要热饮和食物，远远看去在人群中显得那么鹤立鸡群。  
贺铮唱跳不怎么样，镜头感却很好，他突然察觉到有人在偷拍他。  
冷着脸回头，看到一中年女性举着手机，大概是做清洁的工作人员，看起来好像根本不认识他。  
那中年妇女被他吓了一跳，讪讪地走了。  
项子笙就坐在不远处的台阶上，视线没有焦点，却总能一眼被队友挺拔的身影吸引。  
贺铮大概没错，在他自己的业务领域的确比那个黄毛强多了。  
毕竟做偶像的，有脸就赢了一半了。  
项子笙讽刺地笑了起来。  
贺铮一转身就看到队友脸上这瘆人的笑容。  
”先吃点。“他端着热牛奶和糕点。  
”有没有咸的？“项子笙挑剔地扫了两眼，”刚才饮料太甜了。“  
贺铮好像对这人的德行已经彻底免疫了，硬把牛奶塞到他手里，“喝。”  
不一会，工作人员送来一盘鸡肉粒，冒着刚出炉的香气。  
项子笙看了贺铮一眼，没道谢。  
两人坐在台阶上一起分食那盘鸡肉。  
夜风微凉，他们下意识坐得近了点，汲取一点彼此的温暖。  
眼前突然出现一搓熟悉的黄毛，刚刚那位居然还跑回来找他们。  
贺铮也不正眼看人，慢条斯理地拍着手上的油渣，一副一言不合就要把人打爆的样子。  
“小阮，刚刚我喝多了，你别介意。”黄毛却像换了个人，满脸堆笑，点头哈腰，“你这几年给老大寄过歌，他也没跟我说，我……”  
说着他双手递上一张纸，“这是我们公司音乐老师的名片，你写的歌可以寄给他。”  
项子笙愣在当场，一旁的贺铮很自然地接了过来，还像领导对下属那样对黄毛点了一下头。  
“谢谢阿毛哥！”项子笙突然站起身大幅度鞠了一躬。  
黄毛吓得退后一步。  
“不、不客气。”  
”刚才的事我们都忘了吧。我一直想认识专业的音乐老师，真的谢谢你。“项子笙眼睛又变亮了，”你微信没变吧，我的还是那个，有空我们可以一起……“  
”没、没。“黄毛紧张得一直挠头，”其实我也是个半吊子。你、你们有什么问题可以去问老师。“  
“好，我一定会的。”  
项子笙抿嘴笑起来，眼睛闪着光，他每次这样笑，都冒着一股和年龄不符的幼稚傻气。  
贺铮从下往上注视着他。  
”那个，这边没给我安排酒店，先走一步了，有空再聊！“  
贺铮又看了眼黄毛满头汗的虚样，皱起眉。

项子笙捧着名片看了又看，忘乎所以地又喝了两杯酒。  
贺铮本来想说两句泼冷水的话，提醒他注意点，但是对着那张傻乎乎的脸，就像个相信世界上有圣诞老人最天真的小孩，让人不知如何戳穿。  
酒阑人散，灯光也逐个熄灭了。  
项子笙还举着个空杯自饮自酌，一个劲乐呵。  
“走了，回去睡觉了。”贺铮在工作人员赶人之前拉住他的胳膊。  
两人暗淡无人的夜里相偕着往回走。  
项子笙完全醉了，沿着路牙子走得歪歪扭扭，还时不时蹦蹦跳跳两下。  
贺铮走了一会才发现，这人其实在借机踩自己影子，还刻意踢他的“头”。  
真是不符合人设的弱智。  
“你以后还是少喝酒吧。”贺铮觉得他现在说什么对方大概也不会记得了，”小心喝成傻子了。“  
”你他妈说谁傻呢？“项子笙猛地扭头，凶巴巴地挥了挥拳头，”再说我揍你哦。“  
可这副醉样毫无杀伤力，只是一只奶凶奶凶的小狗。  
”先站稳吧你。“见他摇摇晃晃的，贺铮伸臂去扶他，这不识好人心的醉鬼往后一跳，一个不稳跌坐在花坛边上。  
”傻子。“贺铮又要去扶他，项子笙突然爬上花坛站了起来，大脑供血不足，他摇晃了一下。  
”我可以。”项子笙张开双臂，此时夜风吹来，宽大的外套随风摆动，他稳住身形，沿着那长长窄窄的花坛边往前走。  
贺铮虽然不算太懂这个队友，也知道这人的野心不止于此，总有一天会飞去高处的。  
就算根本飞不起来，项子笙大概也是宁愿摔下去，也不会留在原地。  
贺铮一步步跟在他后面，怕这人摔成狗吃屎。  
虽然他们性格不合、三观不合、各种不合，他也不太愿意看到有人在自己眼前摔死，尤其是这个眼里会发光的队友。  
项子笙走着走着又往一边歪去，贺铮上前托住他的手，支撑他的平衡。  
项子笙像是才发现这人的存在，呵呵傻笑着对他说，“贺铮！你变矮了。”  
“哦。”贺铮很无语，“你开心就好。”  
“其实我平衡感挺好的，“项子笙酒后吐真言，”为什么不让我多学学跳舞。”  
不然呢，团里只有你会唱歌啊。贺铮腹诽。那姜鸣又可以完美回归伴舞团了。  
“贺铮，呃，“项子笙打了个酒嗝，”其实你声音很好听，但是怎么一点声乐技巧都不会啊。”继续说着大实话，“你为什么不能努力点。”  
“我懒。”反正都是对嘴型，唱得怎么样有谁在乎。  
“你说，那位音乐老师会喜欢我吗？”  
“我建议你还是先搞清楚状况，别谁都上赶着。”  
“嗯。”对方像是根本没听懂他的话，”不管怎么样，我会努力写歌的。”  
贺铮隐约有点头疼，觉得自己像一个疲惫的老父亲。  
“今天x姐（经纪人）又说我了。”项子笙哽了一下，“她说，嗝，她挑了一批练习生，全都长得比我好看，她让我去整一下。”  
“不用理她。”  
“她还给我看了今天的红毯图，微博上都说我，那个，大牌穿得像优衣库，说我真的是……‘时尚绝缘体’。”项子笙酒后说话有点大舌头，越发显得经纪人像个欺负弱智儿童的反派。  
贺铮一直很想修理一下那位经纪人。  
正常人谁会天天盯着黑人营销号看？除了那位更年期经纪人，也只有项子笙了。  
“我知道，她还说你没眼色、没情商，不会做人，在这行很难混是吧？”贺铮接嘴，还模仿了一番经纪人的语气，“还有，公司给你资源你才有机会红。要懂得感恩，要明白资源怎么来的好吧？尽量支持‘队友’，要会做人对吧？”  
项子笙像是被他的三八腔调逗乐了，“噗，你怎么知道啊？”  
这一套陈词滥调她念了整整一年，他都快会背了，怎么项子笙还能听得进去？  
“我的话你一句不听，她的屁话你倒是听得很认真。”老父亲无奈。  
“谁、谁说的？“项子笙不服气了，“我、我……”  
他的话含在嘴又说不出口，垂下眼又沉默了下来。  
贺铮也不是很在意，眼看路要走到头了，准备把人弄下来。  
这醉鬼突然甩开他的手往前奔，一副要助跑起飞的样子。  
“喂！”贺铮心累了，三两步上前从背后搂住对方的腰，直接把人抱了起来。  
项子笙突然整个人腾空，像只被人抱起来的奶狗，不自觉缩起手脚，特别乖巧。  
“你现在不会60公斤都没有吧？”  
贺铮轻松抱着他，做这行的体重都过轻，但贺铮觉得他这位队友也瘦过头了，他做实验似的松开一只手，单手抱着人转了半圈才把人放下。  
“你别再节食了。”  
项子笙一落地就头晕，脚一软倒在对方怀里。  
晚风萧瑟，气温骤降，他吸了吸鼻子，不愿离开这个暖炉。  
贺铮倒是坦坦荡荡任他靠着，一手扶着他，一手解锁手机准备打车。  
项子笙埋在他肩窝，望着对方修长的颈项和滚动的喉结，他脸颊发烫，突然张嘴咬了一口。  
还是挺重的一口。  
贺铮“嘶”了一声，捂着脖子，皮好像破了，他把人推开了一些。  
“你属狗啊？”  
项子笙呵呵傻笑起来，特别得意，好像还在回味什么。  
这时手机一震，有人接单了。  
贺铮也不想跟醉鬼理论了，拉着他大步往前走。  
一路上项子笙都是这副偷吃了零食的小狗样，在车上，贺铮弹了一下他的脑袋。  
“再笑我送你去医院了啊。”  
项子笙继续傻乐，脸蛋红扑扑的。  
贺铮忍不住又弹了一下，“好了，脑袋空了。”  
他用不自觉的温柔语气说，“把今天听到的屁话都忘了吧。”  
项子笙也不知道听懂没，头一点一点的，后来栽倒在他怀里，闭着眼像是睡着了。

酒店大堂里还有部分粉丝在蹲守，大概率并不会有他们这种三线团的粉丝。  
但某些职业追私的，基本上看到个长得像明星的都会扑过来狂拍。  
贺铮想到就头疼，又递给司机一张钞票，请他开去最近的星级旅馆。  
司机停在一家超星酒店楼下，这一区基本都是高档酒店，这家比活动方安排的那家还贵。  
这种时候只剩总统房和行政房了，贺铮开了间高档双人房，办手续的时候前台看他的眼神就很不对劲。特别是他去摸项子笙身份证的时候，对方那意识不清又极力挣扎的模样，显得他更像个“捡尸”的猥琐基佬了。  
贺铮在心里叫苦，尽量保持着高冷风度拎着人上楼了。

一进屋灯一开，项子笙突然垂死病中惊坐起，像只小狗一样朝他扑过来。贺铮生怕再被咬一口了，大手钳住他两只手腕，把人按在床上，伺候他喝水脱鞋，最后把那件满是酒臭味的外套也扒掉了，项子笙似乎很喜欢被触碰，还会拿脸去蹭他的手。  
”别闹了，不然我送你去打狂犬疫苗了啊。“  
项子笙乖巧地对他笑。  
贺铮伺候完人，热得一身汗，边解钮扣边往浴室走，结果项子笙没头没脑地爬起来，似乎还想跟着。  
“快点睡觉！”  
贺铮立刻关上门反锁。  
舒舒服服地泡了个浴盐澡，洗掉一身酒臭味，贺铮打开浴室门，项子笙居然一直坐在浴室门口，可怜兮兮地抬头望向他，好像他是个把小狗关在门外的狠心主人。  
贺铮这时有点大脑缺氧，发愣了几秒，项子笙突然扯开他宽敞的浴袍，咬上了他的腹肌，很轻的一口，贺铮还是下意识地缩了一下腹部，肌肉曲线更加清晰。  
项子笙迷恋地亲了两口，贺铮呼吸加重，项子笙立刻注意到他更下面的身体变化，低头一口含住。

回顾了一下今天发生的事，贺铮一瞬间特别想闭眼“酒后乱性”一把。  
他跟项子笙也不是没有互相”解决“过，但也还没到这个地步，更重要的是当时两人都是清醒的。  
也许今天换一个人他就不会纠结了。  
贺铮克制着在对方嘴里驰骋的冲动，揉着对方的耳朵慢慢推离自己，那张小嘴缓缓吐出堪称巨物的那根，体液连成一线，画面有点太刺激。他的那根不受控制地弹在对方脸上，抖动着吐出液体，全糊在对方白瓷一样的皮肤上，项子笙也不嫌，小狗似的把脸凑过去蹭了蹭他的性器。  
贺铮再次仰头闭上眼喘息。  
他脑海思绪纷乱，居然还闪现那些说项子笙脸大的傻逼评论。这家伙的脸哪里大了？和他下面那根差不多。  
贺铮蹲下身一把将人抱了起来，项子笙又无措地缩起手脚，他一手环住那截细腰，一手握着对方白嫩的脚踝，引导对方环住自己的腰。  
他们走了两步，项子笙又埋在他肩窝咬了一口。  
不轻不重，只是刚好让他更硬了一点而已。  
“喂，你知道我是谁吗？”  
贺铮抱着人坐在床上，非常认真地问。  
项子笙跨坐在他身上，开心地凑过去咬他的嘴唇。  
“回答我。”贺铮握着他的下巴不许他动，“我是谁？”  
“你连你自己是谁都忘啦？“项子笙居然还笑起来，“你是猪猪。”  
贺铮忍得很难受，还是耐着性子说，”我的名字叫什么？不要开玩笑。”  
”你真的失忆啦？“项子笙盯着他好看的嘴唇不放，伸出手指轻轻摩挲，“你叫大笨猪，我一般叫你猪猪。”  
”项子笙！“贺铮咬牙切齿，气到变成贞洁烈妇，”不知道我是谁就别碰我！“  
”那你又知道我是谁吗？“对方不知怎么突然委屈地吼起来，”我他妈不叫项子笙！“  
他借着体重全力将人往后推，狠狠咬了一口他的嘴唇，抬起脸时眼里却一片水光，”我不叫项子笙！你这猪头，快说我是谁？”  
贺铮愣了一会，突然双手捧住他的脸，”我知道，你是项阮。“  
他揉揉对方的耳朵，轻轻地说，”项阮，这次换你了，我是谁？”  
”贺铮！”原名叫”项阮“的少年终于笑了，眼波闪烁，盛满月色星光，“贺铮贺铮贺铮！”他开心得一直叫他，抱着他不放。  
他的眼睛甚至比方才提起音乐时更亮一分。  
“乖，答对了。”贺铮终于放心了，松开手让对方为所欲为。  
项阮亲了他的眼睛一下，解开他的束带，浴袍全敞，让他整个身体裸露出来。  
项阮盯着看了一会，不自觉地用手摸了摸他的胸肌，脸居然红了。  
贺铮纵容地对他笑了笑，像是在说”你可以对我做任何事“。  
这只小狗扑在他身上一通乱啃乱摸，他空出的双手不着痕迹地褪去对方的衣裤。  
项阮撅着屁股埋首在他胸口舔咬时，贺铮的手指埋入对方股间。  
这小狗只是不适地扭了扭屁股，又专注于探索贺铮的肉体了。  
也许是酒精作用，进入时费了一番功夫，但也没有太过痛苦。  
“放松。”  
贺铮让对方骑在自己身上，吻了吻对方额间的汗，然后轻轻动了一下，对方蹙起眉，似乎在忍耐什么，贺铮又重重地顶了两下，对方松开眉头，”啊啊“地叫出声来。  
“你就喜欢这样？”贺铮狠狠掐住他的腰，不断向上顶动，项阮流下了生理泪水，又被他一一舔去。  
贺铮动作越来越快，肩上一阵刺痛，牙尖嘴利的小狗一口咬下去，贺铮搂着他转了个身，让她背对着自己而坐，一口咬住他后颈那片白玉，同时下身又钉了进去，项阮痛苦又欢愉地叫着，用他清亮悦耳的嗓音。  
”别叫那么大声。“贺铮舔着他后颈的牙印，”嗓子叫坏了怎么办？“  
话是这么说，下身的动作却像要将人捣碎一般，项阮委屈地咬住嘴唇，身体却像骑马一样剧烈抖动着，他怕摔下来似的扶住箍在腰间的手臂，那两条手臂坚硬结实，他不自觉地抚摸起那鼓起的肌肉线条，按揉着跳动的筋脉。  
他很喜欢贺铮的身体。  
贺铮咬着他熟透的耳朵，“阮阮。”  
贺铮拨弄了一下他前面的性器，项阮直接射了出来。  
“阮阮？”贺铮笑着又叫了一声，在对方颤抖的身体里继续抽送。  
身前的人已经彻底没了力气，整个人依在他胸口。  
贺铮很享受被人依靠的感觉，在他额头上亲了好几下。  
过了一会，贺铮将人摆弄成跪趴姿势，又从后面进入。  
项阮呜咽着，扭起腰试图摆脱他，他一巴掌拍在对方豆腐一样白嫩的臀肉上。  
“乖一点。”  
项阮嗷呜一声，后面却绞得更紧了。  
贺铮又落了几巴掌，扶着那晃动的白肉猛肏起来。  
项阮又痛又爽，叫得声音都哑了。  
通体雪白的背部在月光下泛起粉色。  
这个姿势其实更容易戳到他的敏感点，在狂风骤雨的捣弄下，他哭着又高潮了一次，粘稠的液体从两人交合处流下，在他大腿上滑落。  
他整个人酥软了，瘫倒在床上，脸埋进被单里，只有屁股还翘着。  
“好敏感。”贺铮俯下身，手托着他下巴让他抬起头，“我是不是干得你很爽？“  
”你……“项阮回过头，双眼通红，一副被欺负狠了的可怜样子，”我…… 我不跟你说话了。“  
”怎么了？“  
贺铮声音柔和，动作却根本没停一下。  
“你……”项阮像是真得要哭了，软绵绵地撒娇，“你就会欺负我——”  
“你不就是喜欢我欺负你？”贺铮差点让他激得缴械投降，动作更凶狠了，像要把人捅穿。  
”呜……”项阮带着哭腔，不断被刺激的前列腺高潮不断，他脚趾都蜷缩起来，“慢点……嗯……太舒服了……“  
“那你还说不喜欢？”  
“啊……我……”项阮认命似的闭上眼，泪水淌下来，“喜、喜欢……”  
“喜欢”两个字也可以很轻巧，就像床上一句荤话，明天都没人记得，意义能有多重大？

贺铮没有在意，满意地从他身体抽出来，射在他身上，浓稠的精液顺着他的肩背往下淌，还有些溅在他脸上、头发上。  
让他全身都沾满贺铮的味道，他背过身，痴迷地舔着指头，尝着对方的味道。  
“去洗澡了。”  
贺铮下了床，将他拦腰抱起来，这才看到他通红的膝盖手肘，连指节都红了。  
看起来真的好像被人残忍地虐待了。  
他们对坐在浴缸里，他低头吻了一下项阮的膝盖，又逐个吻过他的指节。  
但项阮脸烧红了，却依然委屈地盯着他。  
贺铮想，幸好这人平时不具备撒娇功能，不然自己是不可能抵抗得住的。  
“怎么了，阮阮？”  
”你刚刚为什么不亲我？“  
“我没亲你？”  
项阮皱着眉，下意识撅了一下嘴。  
”哦……你是说接吻吗？“  
有些人认为接吻是一件神圣的事，只跟爱人做，不能跟炮友做；有些人没这个讲究，跟狗都可以。  
贺铮属于后者，但他从不冒犯前者。  
项阮羞涩地舔了一下嘴角，点了一下头。  
贺铮搂着人坐在自己腿上，扣紧他的后脑。  
项阮望着近在咫尺的俊脸，屏住呼吸，羞涩得不敢看他。  
“闭上眼睛。”贺铮低沉的声音极尽温柔。  
两人在浴缸交换了一个缠绵的吻。  
项阮紧紧闭上眼，睫毛颤抖着，就像做完了一个不愿醒来的梦。

贺铮大清早就被一阵叮叮咚咚吵醒。  
“你干嘛？”他一个大少爷当然有起床气。  
昨晚跟他滚过床单的那位队友精神奕奕，洗完了衣服，一边使用那个高级的烘干机，一边打开烫衣板，准备烫衣服。  
“你今天早上有行程？”  
”没有。”这位队友理所当然地说，“但是有免费自助早餐，蟹黄包和龙虾粥是限时供应的。”  
”哦。”贺铮躺了回去，打算继续睡，“吃得开心。”  
对方开始一丝不苟地烫起衣服。  
“对了，你嗓子好像……有点哑了，我让客房送了喉糖。”  
"嗯。”  
贺铮闭上眼，即将再次进入梦乡。  
“对了，昨天……”  
“昨天我们都喝醉了！”贺铮立刻坐起身，几乎脱口而出。  
所有渣男的标准答案。  
”昨天的房费我和你平摊。“对方古怪地看了他一眼。  
“没事，不用了。”他坐在床上，尴尬极了。  
对方迅速烫好了衣服，又犹豫了一会。  
”昨天你……为什么最后……”对方一时语塞，“为什么不戴套？”  
贺铮也不知道对方记得多少，也许是想问自己为什么最后要拔出来。  
他一个正常男人当然不会喜欢戴套，再说很多酒店的尺寸和味道根本就不合适他，但他也知道昨天那状况，他怎么也不能害人家发烧生病。  
“我下次一定戴！”还有下次。  
对方表情更古怪了。  
贺铮认为自己没睡醒的时候不太适合发言，准备闭嘴。  
“想吃什么？我给你带上来。”  
贺铮有点傻眼了。  
睡了一觉怎么人变得这么可爱，顽石都开花了。  
贺铮一时感动得口不择言，开口就是：“阮阮你真好。”  
“你在叫谁？”熟悉的臭脸又回来了。  
气氛彻底冷下来。  
“我是说，”贺铮这次决定真的要闭嘴了，“谢了，项子笙。”  
”嗯。“他伟大的队友项子笙说，”我们九点必须退房，九点半回酒店，那边也有早餐。可能会有私生，我们最好和队员一起吃。我没空等你。“  
贺铮无言地点点头。  
项子笙关上房门。

房间隔音效果太好，一时间万籁俱寂。  
酒店设计走的是北欧风，整个房间都充斥着性冷淡的原木色调，又空又冷，完全看不出昨夜的火辣痴缠。房间空气净化器也好得过分，一点点暧昧地气味都没残留，只留下一股清冽的香精味。  
贺铮再也睡不着，从冰箱拿出一盒牛奶，写着日本进口，赏味期限却是昨天。  
一个超星酒店，设备这么高品质，这盒牛奶实在是个低级错误了。  
他内心突然一股难以控制的烦躁，气冲冲拿起话筒要找客服投诉，以发泄自己对这酒店的诸多不满。  
但按下号码键的瞬间，他又觉得做这事太神经病了。  
根本不像他认识的贺铮了。  
他放下那盒过期牛奶，也没心情再去看冰箱里其他饮料。  
他口干舌燥地继续躺了回去。

也就没有留意到，桌上那瓶被嫌弃的冰糖雪梨被人悄悄带走了。


End file.
